Entre bromas y pescados
by Deuteros
Summary: ¿Podra una broma de Hermione hacer que Ron coma algo que detesta?


**Una vez más has sido la musa Supergirl.**

 **Entre bromas y pescado**

Ronnald Weasley se dirigía a ver su amiga Hermione Granger, eran las vacaciones después de haber terminado para siempre con Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico había cambiado ahora vivían en paz, el miedo había quedado atrás.

Era la primera vez que Ron saldría con Hermione en el mundo muggle, el recorrido había sido breve, apenas un puñado de polvos flu y ya estaba saliendo por la chimenea de casa de ella.

¡Buenas tardes! Dijo el cuando vio que en la sala se encontraban los padres de ella

¡Buenas tardes! Respondieron ellos sonriendo cuando vieron que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba, pues no esperaba encontrarlos a ellos

Querido, sírvele algo de tomar a Ron en lo que Hermione baja. Dijo la señora Granger

¿Agua, soda…whiskey de fuego? Pregunto el señor Granger tratando de esconder la sonrisa

Yo…eh..nada, gracias dijo Ron

Mi hija siempre se ha quejado que algunos de los chicos del colegio bebían Whiskey de fuego ilegalmente

¡Yo no! Se defendió el poniéndose rojo como remolacha

La señora Granger se rio por lo bajo viendo lo rojo que se había puesto Ron

¡Hija, Ron te está esperando! Grito

La castaña no contesto, de inmediato bajo las escaleras, los Granger miraron muy entretenidos la cara que puso Ron cuando la vio, Hermione vestía unos Jeans y una blusa gris de manga corta, llevaba su cabello arreglado hacia atrás que dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro y sus ojos color chocolate.

¡Hola Ron! Dijo alegremente ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

¡Ron solo atino a contestar un torpe Hola!

Parece que alguien se ha quedado boquiabierto dijo el señor a la señora Granger y ambos sonrieron.

¡Nos vamos! Dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de sus padres con un beso

¿A dónde irán? Pregunto la señora Granger

Ron vio en el profeta un anuncio de un local un poco lejos de aquí en donde venden unos emparedados de cerdo rostizado que se ven muy ricos respondió Hermione

Cuídense dijo el padre de ella.

Cuando salieron el sol de la naciente tarde dio de lleno en su cara, Ron entrecerró los ojos y la miro fijamente.

Que me miras dijo ella entre risas, soy la misma que estaba dentro

El pareció meditar si decirlo o no, finalmente se animó a decirlo, tus ojos…se ven distintos

Si, lo sé, respondió ella, en la sombra se me ven más oscuros, y en el sol se me ven más claros, el clima cálido y soleado me favorece, dijo ella de broma mientras se reía.

En la sombra o en la luz te ves igual dijo el

¡Gracias eh! Dijo ella a modo de reproche

Siempre te ves bonita, añadió el tímidamente

La castaña se sonrojo ante la respuesta que no esperaba, si, hacía meses que había habido un beso entre ellos pero jamás habían hablado de él, pero a fuerza de ser sinceros había sido más el miedo y el calor de la batalla lo que los había orillado a besarse apasionadamente en medio del castillo en ruinas, aunque siendo sinceros desde ese día el comportamiento de él había cambiado.

Paso más de una hora desde que salieron de casa de ella hasta que llegaron al establecimiento en donde supuestamente vendían esos apetitosos emparedados que habían visto en el profeta, cuando llegaron estaba cerrado y por más que esperaron más de media hora el local jamás abrió.

¿Tienes hambre? Pregunto Ron

Un poco respondió ella

Vamos a buscar otro lugar, ¿te parece? Añadió el pelirrojo

Si, respondió sonriente ella

¿Tú tienes Hambre? Pregunto Hermione

Poca respondió el, pero ya esperamos bastante, jamás volveremos a este lugar, muchos anuncios y mira con que salen

Ambos empezaron a caminar para tomar otro transporte

¿Qué se te antoja? Pregunto Ron

Todo dijo ella riendo

Vamos, debe de haber algo que se te antoje mas

Hermione recordó una conversación que habían tenido meses atrás

¿Pescado crudo? Dijo el con repugnancia

Ronald, no pongas cara de asco lo regaño ella

Claro que sí, da asco se defendió el

Es una variedad de cocina de oriente alego ella

Jamás en la vida probare algo así añadió Ron

Pues tú te lo perderás, porque es muy rico, dijo ella muy seria

La castaña sonrió con malicia mientras se mordía los labios dudando si poner o no en aprietos a su amigo, pero pudo más sus ganas de jugarle una broma y finalmente respondió

¡Sushi!

¿Qué?

Sushi Ron, ya te había hablado de él, tengo antojo de eso

El pelirrojo trago saliva y la miro y vio la sonrisa retadora que ella tenia

¡Vamos!

¿En serio? Pregunto ella con la misma sonrisa

¡Si!

Ambos abordaron un autobús

Vi uno en el camino cuando veníamos dijo ella

El camino fue largo, Hermione miraba detenidamente a Ron y reía por dentro de ver el papelón en el que había metido a su amigo, quien parecía dudoso de haber aceptado

¿Qué vas a pedir? Hay de atún, de salmón, de todas las variedades de pescado dijo ella

No sé, dijo el algo dudoso una hamburguesa estaría bien añadió

Ahí no venden hamburguesas Ron

El camino fue un poco largo, a pocas calles de llegar ella vio un restaurant y dijo mira, podríamos ir ahí!

Se ve algo piojoso contesto Ron

Dos calles antes de llegar vieron uno mas

Podrías salvarte si vamos ahí señalo ella con la mano

No, sushi quieres y sushi será

Yo no quiero sushi, solo quería molestarte dijo ella riendo

Pues iremos al sushi dijo el decidido, siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo

¿Si tú quieres? Respondió ella mientras lo miraba muy entretenida

Dije que sí y no me retractare respondió el

Solo los tontos sufren de gratis dijo ella muy sonriente

Entraron en el restaurante y de inmediato se dirigieron a una mesa para dos que había libre al fondo del local

Yo pediré de atún ¿y tú? Pregunto Hermione

Yo…eh…lo mismo dijo el suspirando imaginando lo que se avecinaba

Minutos más tarde la mesera ponía frente a ellos los platos con 8 porciones de un rollo de arroz con pescado crudo en su interior al lado puso una tazón con una salsa que Ron se quedó mirando fijamente

Come! Dijo ella

Ron solo miraba el plato y parecía no decidirse a comer

Te estoy esperando añadió ella

Ya voy dijo el algo enfurruñado

Mójalo en esta salsa, se llama soja te sabrá mejor

Lo dudo dijo el algo desanimado

Quisiera tener una cámara en estos momentos dijo ella riéndose

Pensare que es pollo frito respondió el cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba con los dedos uno de los rollos

¡Cómelo ya! Ordeno ella muy divertida

¡Este día no sucedió! Respondió el mientras mojaba un rollo en la salsa y se lo llevaba a la boca

Sabes que no es pollo dijo ella tratando de no reír

Si lo es dijo el

¡Claro que no! dijo ella

¡Claro que sí! Dijo Ron

Que no! Dijo ella riendo

Que si! Dijo el mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y respiraba profundamente mientras masticaba

¡Ya comételo!

Un respiro más fuerte y el pelirrojo trago el bocado

No vayas a vomitar aquí eh! Dijo muy divertida ella

¿Tú no vas a comer?

Sí, pero no quería perderme a detalle de este momento respondió muy alegre la castaña

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, muy divertida para ella que miraba el sufrimiento del pelirrojo

Pudiste haberte salvado comento ella

Cuando le conté a mamá de esta comida me dijo algún día lo comerás

¿Y que le respondiste?

Que ni muerto lo haría, que solo si algún día mi hija me lo preparaba dijo el tratando de sonar muy digno

Las horas pasaban y el sushi casi se había terminado salvo un pedazo que el pelirrojo había dejado en el plato

Platicaron de todo, planes a futuro de cada quien, aficiones, filosofías de vida, pero cuando más animados estaban un sujeto extraño entro en el restaurant y comenzó a cantar la versión más horrenda de una canción muggle.

Soportaron los alaridos de aquel tipo que más que cantar parecía un snorckak en agonía, cuando termino comenzó a pasar a las mesas a pedir monedas pero se veía que insistía bastante a los que no le querían dar

¿Nos vamos? Dijo ella mirando que el tipo estaba apocas mesas de la de ellos

¿Te dio miedo?

No me gusta respondió algo seria ella

No pasa nada dijo el señalando discretamente su varita

Mejor vámonos añadió la castaña

¡Bueno, dijo el vámonos! Además, ya está anocheciendo

Juntos salieron y tomaron un taxi que les llevo a casa de ella

Ya en el auto ella volvió a ponerse risueña

¡Tu cara era muy graciosa!

Esto nunca paso dijo el

¡Sí que paso!

¡No!

¡Si!

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

Siempre lo negare dijo el

¡Siempre te lo recordare! Dijo ella muy divertida

¡Mala!

¡No me importa, lo comiste!

¡Fue pollo frito!

Tu sabes que no lo fue

El chofer los miraba extrañado, pensando seguramente que había subido a un par de locos, pero así eran ellos, y parecían disfrutar de esas pequeñas discusiones, así siempre había sido y sin duda alguna así seguirían siendo, después de todo la experiencia no había sido del todo tan mala, verla sonreír valía la pena, aunque fuera a costa de comer pescado crudo, aunque sin duda ese era un secreto de ellos que se llevarían a la tumba, aunque sabía que a solas ella siempre lo molestaría.

¿lo volverás a comer? Pregunto traviesa antes de entrar

Él sonrió, levanto los hombros como si no le importara y no dijo más.


End file.
